


Absolution by nature

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [335]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: No mother is meant to outlast her children.





	Absolution by nature

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 16 September 2016  
> Word Count: 353  
> Prompt: "Gulliver" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: No mother is meant to outlast her children.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately fourteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was one of the harder pieces to write. Working with Ann as she struggles through her grief has been a thread I've followed throughout this entire project. That she tries to be stoic and compartmentalize her grief, rather than allow it out to rage and begin to heal, is so canon to the character in my eyes. She wants to appear in control, no matter what, and grief ruins that image she's worked so hard to cultivate. But, slowly and surely, the rest of her new little family are chipping away at the barriers holding back her grief.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Over your body the clouds go  
High, high and icily"  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "Gulliver"

 

As the weather begins to shift from summer to autumn, Ann prepares for the onslaught of emotional distress that will accompany the holidays without her daughter, not to mention her birthday. She remembers how it was after Alissa had died, but it feels different now without Veronica. Perhaps that's because of the length of time each of her daughters was in her life. But that's not fair to Alissa; it wasn't her fault that she died so young.

No mother is meant to outlast her children. Yes, she has this new and odd little family living at the estate, but it's not the same. They aren't her children, no matter how close she gets to them. And how is it that she can even become so emotionally involved in their lives, knowing that the Power she serves takes those who matter most to her? She puts them all at risk, even Damien, the Antichrist himself.

She leans back in her chair on the patio, staring up at the sky. Clouds scud by on their way inland from the ocean shore. She can taste the storm coming in the tang of the breeze that helps those clouds move along. The pool will need to be drained and winterized soon. She makes a note to remind Damien of that when she sees him next. When that happens, she'll test out the swim spa that he had installed for her benefit.

A stronger breeze blows past her, and she pulls her sweater closed around her shivering body. She should go inside, but she's not ready yet. The raw power of nature is a force she appreciates in ways that words cannot express. It is every bit as much something to be revered, even worshipped, as the Power she serves. Closing her eyes, she lets the wind whip at her hair, dry the tears slipping down her cheeks. The longer she sits there, the more she begins to find a sense of peace that she so desperately craves.

Absolution by nature. How very fitting.


End file.
